Geschichte:Meerjungfrau/Band 01
Meerjungfrau Kapitel 01 - Ein Wiedersehen „Jetzt komm Rikki, wir sind eh schon spät dran.“ „Ja, ja ich bin schon unterwegs.“ Cleo und Rikki waren in Eile, denn Emma kam nach ihrer einer jährigen Weltreise wieder zurück. „Cleo Stop!“ „Was ist denn?“ „Sollten wir noch nicht erst bei Bella vorbei?“ „Ich hab sie angerufen. Wir treffen sie unterwegs.“ „Oh. Was wäre ich nur ohne dich. Lass mich raten. Es ist Will.“ „Keine Ahnung aber jetzt los komm.“ Cleo und Rikki machten sich mit Don auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Unterwegs trafen sie auf Bella. „Dad Stop halt mal kurz an.“ „Ok Cleo. Weswegen?“ „Da ist Bella. Können wir sie mitnehmen?“ „Aber klar.“ „Warte kurz wir holen sie.“ Rikki und Cleo stiegen aus den Wagen und gingen auf Bella zu, die sich noch mit Will unterhielt. „Hey ihr beiden.“ „Hallo Bella. Wir wollen dich abholen.“ „Und aufgeregt?“ „Ja.“ „Endlich sehe ich Emma wieder unsere Miss Ordnung.“ „Hey Rikki.“ „Was denn Cleo?“ „Nichts Negatives über sie ja. Man ich freue mich schon so.“ „Und Bella du dich auch?“ „Ja Rikki. Dann sind wir wohl vier Meerjungfrauen.“ „Pisst. Leiser muss ja nicht jeder mitbekommen.“ „Oh entschuldige.Na dann los.“ Zusammen stiegen sie wieder in den Wagen. Die drei Freunden sich Emma wieder zu sehen. Besonders Bella die Emma nur von den beiden kennt. Auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Dort angekommen suchten sie das Gate 2. „Wo ist denn Gate 2? Der Flughafen ist so was von groß.“ „Ich glaube das ist da vorne.“ „Bist du dir sicher Cleo?“ „Nein.“ „Hey ihr drei da vorne ist es.“ „Danke Mr. Sertori.“ „Kein Ding. Ich lasse euch da vorne raus.“ „Danke Dad.“ Cleo, Bella und Rikki machten sich auf den Weg zum Gate 2. „Alles so groß hier.“ „Man Rikki, warst du noch nie auf einen Flughafen?“ „Nein Bella ich wüsste auch nicht warum.“ „Da Gate 2.“ „Wo sind sie? Sie sind noch nicht da.“ „Cleo beruhige dich.“ „Ja ja Rikki.“ „Hey der Flug ist erst grade eingetroffen.“ Nach kurzen warten. „Hey sind sie das?“ „Was Bella?“ „Man Cleo hörst du mir nicht zu? Da winkt eine. Sind sie das?“ „Ja. HALLO EMMA.“ „CLEO! Musst du den Flughafen zusammen schreien?“ „Ups sorry Rikki.“ „Ne ne Cleo kannst du dich mal benehmen, das ist unmöglich mit dir.“ „Ja ich weiß.“ Emma rief und Winkte den drei zu. „Hey, hallo schön euch zu sehen.“ „Hey lass dich umarmen.“ Emma umarmte Rikki, Cleo und Bella. Emmas Eltern kamen kurze Zeit nach. „Wo ist denn dein Bruder?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ist mir auch legal.“ „Was ist denn mit dir los?“ Auch Emmas Bruder Elliot kam um die Ecke mit einem Strauß Blumen. „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los“ dachte Rikki. „Ich verschwinde jetzt.“ „Hey Rikki wo willst du hin? Hast du Angst vor Elliot? Nur weil er Blumen hat.“ „Jeep, und tschüss.“ „Warte es ist nicht so, wie du denkst.“ „Emma wo will Rikki denn hin?“ „Sie hat Angst vor dir wegen den Blumen.“ „Sag bloß sie denkt, dass ich immer noch in sie verliebt bin.“ „Jeep richtig erraten kleiner Bruder.“ „Och nö. Die ist ja immer noch so wie früher.“ „Rikki komm her!!!“ „Was ist denn?“ „Man die Blumen sind für Liz.“ „Wer ist denn Liz?“ „Liz ist Elliots neue Bekanntschaft, die er auf dem Schiff kennengelernt hat. Sie kommt auch hier aus der Nähe.“ „Ach so na dann bin ich erleichtert.“ Rikki ging zum Auto. „Lasst uns gleich hier ins Café gehen. Und du bist Bella?“ „Ich habe viel von dir gehört.“ „Bella Warts ab, wenn unser Em einer ihrer Planungen schief verläuft, dann ist sie nicht mehr so nett. “ „CLEO!!!“ „Entschuldigung.“ „Na bis dann Schwesterherz. Ich hole mir erst mal was Richtiges zu futtern.“ „Ok Elliot.“ „Hier an den Tisch?“ „Ja der ist ok.“ Eine Bedienung kam auf sie zu. „Was darf’s sein?“ „Drei Milchkaffee.“ Die Bedienung verschwand. „Em wo sind deine Eltern hin?“ „Sie sind zu Autovermietung. Also kein Problem.“ „Autovermietung? Ihr habt doch Verwandte bzw. könnt ein Taxi rufen.“ „Na da kennst du meinen Vater schlecht. Er hasst Taxi Fahrten und von meiner Tante ist er auch nicht begeistert.“ „Oh dann dauerts.“ Derweil bei Cleos Vater. „Hey Rikki warum bist du nicht bei den andern?“ „Keine Ahnung.“ „Na komm gib dir einen Ruck.“ „Ich weiß nicht.“ „Rikki was ist dein Problem?“ „Keins.“ „Doch lass mich raten es wegen Bella.“ „Ja.“ „Ach komm. Nur weil sie jetzt zu euch gehört, musst du dich nicht abseilen.“ Im Kaffee. „Und wie war’s Em?“ „Wunder schön Cleo. Man sieht so viele neue Menschen.“ „Wie dein kleiner Bruder Elliot.“ „Ja ja.“ „Ja guck mal, wer da kommt.“ „Cleo ich habe das gehört.“ „Ah Rikki.“ „Cleo und Bella wir wollen los.“ „Ok. Emma bis nach her.“ „Wir kommen lass uns erst den Kaffee austrinken.“ „Ja das ist Rikki. Na los ihr beiden sonst dreht sie durch. Wir kommen nach. Em komm mit deinen Eltern um 18:00 Uhr ins Rikki´s.“ Emmas Eltern und kamen zu dem Café. „Hey Emma wo ist dein Bruder.“ „Keine Ahnung Mam. Er wollte etwas essen.“ „Neil hat einen Mietwagen wir können los.“ „Ok ich such Elliot.“ Nachmittag daheim bei den Gilberts. „Endlich wieder daheim.“ „Ja endlich.“ „Mam, Dad, Elliot. Wir sollen um 18:00 Uhr im Rikki´s kommen.“ „Da Café von Rikki und Zane?“ „Ja.“ „Man da kann ich ja nicht bei Liz vorbei.“ „Hey morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“ „Mam ja aber.“ „Mam Elliot ist verknallt. Elliot sie kommt doch hier aus der nähe oder?“ „Ja warum?“ „Warum rufst du sie nicht an und lädst sie ein zu Rikkis.“ „Gute Idee Schwesterherz. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte.“ „Keine Umstände.“ Kurz vor 18:00. Die Gilberts warteten vor dem Rikki´s auf Liz und deren Eltern. „Elliot guck mal, wer da kommt.“ „Da ist sie.“ Die Familie von Liz begrüßten die Gilberts. „Na dann wollen wir mal rein gehen.“ „Gute Idee Mam.“ Im Rikki´s. „Licht aus sie kommen!“ Emma, Elliot sowie deren Eltern Lisa und Neil betraten das Café zuerst. „So dunkel hier?“ Von überall: „Überraschung!“ Zane schaltete das Licht wieder an. „Willkommen zurück.“ „Eine Überraschungsparty wie cool.“ „Wie haben die das ohne mich hinbekommen.“ „Em, wenn du jetzt denkst, das wir zu dumm sind eine Party zu machen, dann hast du mit mir Rikki ein Problem.“ „Ich nehme es zurück.“ Die ganzen Verwanden und Freunde feierten den ganzen Abend. Emma sahs an der Bar. „Schöner Laden Zane. Du und Rikki habt ihn gut hinbekommen.“ „Ja, aber es war nicht einfach. Du kennst ja Rikki.“ Lewis gesellte sich dazu. „Hey Miss Emma.“ „Lewis warum so spät?“ Sie umarmten sich. „Ich hatte noch was zu tun.“ „Jeep unser Oberprofessor.“ „Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?“ „Lewis Hunger ist Wissen.“ „Ach komm Zane hör auf. Wo ist denn Cleo.“ „Draußen bei den anderen.“ „Danke.“ „Hey Em was ist mit dir los? Lass doch nicht den Kopf hängen.“ „Ich dachte Brain kommt auch.“ „Er lässt sich entschuldigen. Er hat für dich eine Überraschung.“ „Echt und wo finde ich ihn?“ „Lass dich überraschen.“ Elliot war die ganze Zeit mit Liz zusammen. „Hey Emma darf ich dir William vorstellen. William Emma.“ „Hallo.“ „Hallo. Und wie gefällt’s dir hier in Australien?“ „Super.“ „Ach Zane war da nicht irgendwas?“ „Stopp mal Emma. Diese Geschichte ist schon lange vergessen.“ „Zane, was ich dich fragen wollte. Wo bleibt Nate oder soll ich ohne Musik singen?“ „Keine Ahnung Bella. Nate ist komisch.“ William verschwand wieder nach draußen. „Echt süß Bella.“ „Was William.“ „Ja.“ „Warte erst mal ab, wenn du seine Schwester Sophie kennen lernst. Zane kann auch ein Lied von ihr singen.“ „Jeep. Fast hätte ich mich wegen der mich von Rikki getrennt.“ „Ein biest ist das. Sie war mir auch im weg.“ „So eine kannte ich auch.“ Eine halbe Stunde später. „Komm ich zu spät?“ „Ja Nate und das eine halbe Stunde. Sei froh das wir keine richtige Band sind sonst könntest du was erleben.“ Bella sang. Alle im Rikki´s waren begeistert. „Zane jetzt sag, wo mein Freund ist.“ „Er ist da, wo euer Geheimort ist.“ „Auf Mako. Moment mal, wo sind Lewins und Cleo.“ Rikki kam um die Ecke. „Auf Mako. Wollen wir los?“ „Ich halte hier die Stellung. Macht das ihr los kommt.“ „Und was ist mit Bella?“ „Sie will bei Will bleiben.“ Rikki und Emma schwammen los. „Zane hast du meine Schwester gesehen?“ „Emma ist mit ihren Freunden los und ziehen durch die Straßen. Sie kommt nachher wieder.“ „Ok danke.“ Auf Mako in der Höhle. Rikki und Emma tauchten auf. „Cleo, Lewis, Barin.“ „Hallo Emma lange nicht mehr gesehen.“ „Wir sollten die beiden alleine lassen.“ „Gute Idee Cleo. Wir sind dann am Strand.“ Nach einer gewissen Zeit. „Da kommen sie.“ „Wir sollten zurück.“ Zurück im Rikki´s. „Die Party ist noch voll im Gange.“ „Los ab in die Party.“ „Und wie war’s Rikki.“ „Wie immer Zane.“ Sie feierten bis spät in die Nacht rein. Am nächsten Tag an der Haustür der Gilberts. „Ich geh schon.“ „Elliot wer ist es denn?“ „Miriam.“ „Was will die denn hier.“ Dachte sich Emma. „Guten Morgen Lisa.“ „Guten Morgen Miriam.“ „Hier ein kleines Geschenk.“ „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Warum warst du denn gestern nicht bei der Party.“ „Ich war noch unterwegs. Ich arbeite im diesem neuen Einkaufszentrum.“ „Wo hast du den Tiffany gelassen?“ „Emma sie ist meine Angestellte.“ „Mam ich verschwinde.“ „Hey Emma bist du mir immer noch böse?“ „Nein.“ „Ich hab mich geändert.“ „Echt? Nicht mehr das so tolle Mädchen.“ „Das hab ich satt. Warum kommst du nicht mal in meinem Laden vorbei.“ „Mal sehen. Tschüss.“ Miriam blieb bei Lisa und Neil.